Bad Day, Every Day
by wayofthekatt
Summary: this is my first fan fic....this is a work in progress....
1. The New School Year

No, I don't own anybody except the ones I made up :)  
  
This fic deals with Harry/Lisa and Harry/Louisa. Danny and Ronnie are now teachers. Lisa Greir has graduated. Dana Poole is a senior.  
  
Sorry for any misspelled words or names.  
  
Yes, you can leave feed back. No, I won't like it. ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Bad Day, Every Day  
  
  
  
  
INT- HALLS OF THE SCHOOL' - MORNING   
  
Harry Senate is in his classroom waiting for the new school year to begin. Last school year wasn't so great, so he would try to be on his best behavior this year. His summer was full of fun times. He almost hated coming back. He had an affair with one of his students, Lisa Grier. She graduated in June. They both liked each other. But the two were able to control they way the felt about each other. With the problems Dana Poole had caused. Harry wasn't going to let it happened twice. He still had to be carefull. Dana Poole was a senior this year. Harry and Lisa would call each other on the weekends. And talk about how that couldn't wait for summer so they could be together. Harry's relationship with fellow teacher Lauren Davis hit a dead end. She was no longer talking to him. She was tried of his ways. She had some how figured his was up to something with Lisa Grier.   
  
Bell rings.  
  
HARRY   
Ok class. Welcome back. See some of you that I recognize. For those of you I don't recognizing I'm Mr. Senate. I'll be your geology teacher. In case you were wondering why your in here.   
  
The class went off without a problem. Before Harry knew it the school day was over. He needed to go to the office before he left.  
  
  
INT- TEACHER'S LOUNGE - AFTERNOON   
  
Harry opened the door to the TL. He immediately saw Lauren Davis. He didn't know why but he decided he try to talk to her.  
HARRY   
Hey Lauren.  
  
LAUREN   
Oh, hey Harry.  
  
HARRY   
So, um, how are you?  
  
LAUREN   
I'm fine. How are you?  
  
HARRY   
I'm good.  
  
They both just simile at each other. Neither of the not knowing what next to say. After a short moment...  
  
HARRY   
Well, I'll see you later, Lauren.  
  
LAUREN   
Alright. Bye Harry.  
  
It was short but sweet. He made some progress with her. Maybe she didn't hate him after all. Maybe she still had feelings for him. Maybe they couldn't be together because they where so different and neither one wanted to change. Harry went over to Louisa's desk to talk to her. Louisa was the only one who really knew about Harry and Lisa. She got the nerve one day during the summer to go visit Harry. She had decided no matter what she would ask him out. She was in love with Harry. Much to her surprise Lisa Greir was there. And when Harry opened the door his pants were unbuckled and he was breathing heavy. She put two and two together very quickly. She promised Harry she wouldn't tell as long as the two of them went out on a date one day. Harry agreed and would let her know when that day would come. It had just arrived...  
  
HARRY   
Hey Louisa.  
  
Louisa   
Oh, hey Har. What's up?  
  
HARRY   
Nothing really. Can I ask you something?  
Louisa   
Sure Har. What is it?  
  
HARRY   
Are you free this weekend?  
  
Louisa   
Uh, yeah. Why?  
  
HARRY   
Well, I just thought we would go on that date I promised you.  
  
Louisa   
Oh, so you remembered?  
  
HARRY   
Of course. A promise is a promise.  
  
Louisa   
Okay. Harry. What do you have in mind?  
  
HARRY   
It's what ever you want. Just name it.  
  
Louisa   
Really? Wow!  
  
HARRY   
Yep! I'll be your dream guy for the weekend.  
  
Louisa   
Yeah?  
  
HARRY   
Yeah.  
  
The two had begun flirting with each other. And unknown to them Steven Harper was listening.  
  
Louisa   
Well, I'm free Saturday night.  
  
HARRY   
Alright. Hey, just let me know what you have in mind and I can pick you up about seven on Saturday.  
  
Louisa   
Okay. I'll be sure to let you know.  
  
HARRY   
Well, I'll see you later, Louisa.  
  
Louisa   
Bye Harry. 


	2. Harry and Lisa

INT- HARRY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT   
  
We see Harry and Lisa sitting on the couch.   
  
LISA   
So how was your day?  
  
HARRY   
Good. Uh, you remember when I promised Louisa I take her on a date for not telling anybody about us?  
  
LISA   
Yeah. Why?  
  
HARRY   
Well, we're going on that date this Saturday. If that's ok with you that is.  
  
LISA   
Of course it's ok. I understand. Louisa a good friend of mine too.  
  
They look into each others eyes smiling at each other. Both happy to be with one another. Harry continues to stare at Lisa.  
  
LISA   
What?  
HARRY   
Nothing. I just want to look at you, that's all.  
  
LISA   
Okay, Harry. Say why don't we..  
  
Lisa begins to unbutton Harry's shirt.   
  
HARRY   
What are you doing?  
  
LISA   
What does it look like I'm doing?  
  
HARRY   
Well, seems to me somebody wants to go to bed.  
  
Harry picks up Lisa and carries her to the bedroom. They spend the night in heated passions. They both seemed to please each other in the right way.  
  
  
INT- HARRY'S APARTMENT - MORNING   
  
Harry and Lisa are wrapped up in each others arms. Lisa slowly begins to wake up.  
  
LISA   
Hey. Wake up.  
  
HARRY   
No, I don't want to.  
  
LISA   
You have to, you got school remember.  
  
HARRY   
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Harry playfully begins to tickle Lisa. She quickly fights him off ending up on top of him.  
  
HARRY   
Your beautiful.  
LISA   
I know.  
  
They slowly begin to kiss. Remembering the night before. The passion was so hot and so furious. Now it was time to take it slow as Lisa begin moving her hips with Harry's.   
  
HARRY   
I have to get going.  
  
LISA   
But you said you didn't want to go.  
  
She quickened her pace just a little so did Harry. He complete forgot about getting ready. If Harry had his way he would make love to her all day and all night. The two begin making love again. They kept it slow. She kissed him all over his chest. He slowly moved his way on top of her. Both smiling. They began to laugh. Neither knowing really why. But it didn't matter. They were with each other. And the were making each other very happy. Soon after Harry was ready for work giving Lisa a kiss goodbye. If he hurried he might not be late.  
  
  
INT- HALLS OF THE SCHOOL - MORNING   
  
Harry was running down to the Dungeon when he was stopped by Scott.  
  
SCOTT   
Mr. Senate!  
  
Harry stop running and turned around to face Scott.  
  
SCOTT   
Your late Mr. Senate.  
  
HARRY   
Yeah I know. That's why I'm running, Scott.  
  
SCOTT   
Don't make this a habit Mr. Senate. We both know one slip up and you'll be gone.  
  
HARRY   
Are you going to keep taking? Or can I get to my class now?  
  
SCOTT   
Be sure to stop by my office Mr. Senate before the day is done. 


	3. What Scott Has To Say

Just as yesterday the school day went by fast. No problems. The students were doing the work. School was over before Harry knew it. But this only meant Harry had to go visit Scott Guber.  
  
  
  
HARRY   
Hey, Scott, you wanted to see me?  
  
SCOTT   
Yes, please sit down, Mr. Senate.  
  
HARRY   
What is this about?  
  
SCOTT   
Well, it's been brought to my attention that you are seeing Lisa Grier.  
  
HARRY   
What?  
  
SCOTT   
Is this true?  
  
HARRY   
It's none of your business.  
  
SCOTT   
Mr. Senate I suggest you stop seeing this girl right away.  
  
HARRY   
Why? What are you talking about? I'm not seeing Lisa Grier.  
  
SCOTT   
Mr. Senate everyone knows.   
  
HARRY   
What?  
SCOTT   
Yes, you are the only one who doesn't know that everyone knows.  
  
HARRY   
How does everyone know?  
  
SCOTT   
Two words. Holt 45.  
  
HARRY   
What? Are you kidding me?  
  
SCOTT   
No, it was up for the longest time during the summer. I'm sure you've seen it by now, haven't you?  
  
HARRY   
No, I've haven't seen it. Look, you have no right telling me who to see. And I don't care if people know.   
  
SCOTT   
Mr. Senate you should really stop seeing her.  
  
HARRY   
Why?  
  
SCOTT   
If you don't know then I won't tell you.   
  
HARRY   
Scott I wouldn't want to accidentally hit you right now or anything so you better wise up and tell what the hell going on.  
  
SCOTT   
Holt45.com  
  
HARRY   
What?  
  
SCOTT   
Holt45.com Go to Holt's website. It's all there.  
HARRY   
I still should kick your ass.  
  
SCOTT   
That be all Mr. Senate. Good day.  
  
  
  
  
INT- HARRY'S APARTMENT - EVENING   
  
Harry hurried home to see what in the hell Scott was talking about. Holt45 was still up to her ways. As he saw what was on the website for the first time. Could it be? Lisa was cheating of him? And of all people Milton. Harry and Milton were best friends and co-workers. How could he do such a thing? How could SHE do such a thing? And why on God's green earth was Scott the one who told him. The two men hated each other. He would pay Milton a visit. But before he had the chance to leave Lisa arrived. He quickly turned off the computer so she wouldn't see the website. He wanted to ask her if this was true. But didn't know how. He should leave it alone. He should talk to her. He should talk to Milton. He should talk to Holt45. He should do something soon. He slowly made his way to Lisa.  
  
HARRY   
Hey.  
  
LISA   
Hey.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he should kiss her or push her out of his apartment. He didn't know why but the words just came out.  
  
HARRY   
Are you cheating on me?  
  
LISA   
What?  
  
HARRY   
You heard me.  
  
LISA   
Of course not, Harry.  
  
HARRY   
Your not, huh?  
LISA   
Harry, I would never do such a thing.  
  
HARRY   
Well you are.  
  
LISA   
Harry, why would you think I would cheat on you?  
  
HARRY   
Someone told me I should visit Sheryl Holt's website. And you know what I found when I got there?  
  
LISA   
Harry wait.  
  
HARRY   
I saw video of you and Milton making out.  
  
LISA   
Harry no it wasn't like that.  
  
HARRY   
Wasn't like that? What the hell does that mean?  
  
LISA   
I'm sorry Harry. But it was only one time.   
  
HARRY   
Oh, so that makes it better? It was one time.  
  
LISA   
Harry. I am so sorry.   
  
HARRY   
And you thought I probably would never find out, huh?. What were you doing at the school in the first place? Coming to see me? But you made a pit stop to see Milton first? Is that what happened? In case you forgot Steven Harper deiced to leave Sheryl Holt's cameras up in certain place in the school.   
  
LISA   
Harry. I said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?  
  
HARRY   
Leave. That's what I want you to do. I can't believe you would do such a thing.  
  
LISA   
Harry please. I'm sorry.  
  
HARRY   
So I am.  
  
LISA   
Harry, I love you. I don't want things to be over. Please give me a chance.  
  
HARRY   
No way. It's over. You cheated on me with my best friend. I cared about. I loved you. I would do anything for you. Did you know that?  
  
LISA   
Harry, we didn't do anything more then kiss.  
  
HARRY   
I trusted you, Lisa. Your the only girl that I truly loved and cared about.   
  
LISA   
I love you too, Harry.  
  
HARRY   
I'm sorry Lisa. It's over. I don't know if I can trust you ever again. I gave you all I had. And you go and cheat on me. I would never do anything like that to you. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you.   
  
LISA   
Please Harry. Can we just forget about it?  
  
HARRY   
No. I said it's over. I won't forget about it. And I won't forgive you.  
  
LISA   
Harry.  
  
HARRY   
I said it's over. Get your things and get out. I'm sure Milton still wants you, you slut!  
  
Harry didn't believe he just said that. He didn't want her to leave. He still loved her. But he couldn't forgive her. He was hurt by her. Hurt by his friend, too. So he blew up and said things he wish he could take back. He wasn't sure if he should apologize. Wasn't sure if he should tell her to stay. The only thing he was sure of that he was crying as he saw her close the door. Crying wasn't something Harry Senate did often. 


End file.
